


Here In Your Arms

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Keithtober 2019, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Sometimes Keith has nightmares





	1. Here In Your Arms

Sometimes Keith has nightmares.

Lance has witnessed them about four or five times in the three years they have been together. 

Because Keith is a silent sufferer. Caught in the throes, he doesn’t thrash or toss or make any sort of noise. He’ll hardly move at all. The only indication of his troubled mind is his expression, pinched and pulled and furrowed like he’s caught somewhere between pain and misery. Or both if he’s having  _ that _ nightmare. 

But although he may hardly witness Keith during a nightmare, Lance is always awake for the aftermath.

This night is no different. 

Lance is pulled from sleep suddenly as a weight slides across his back and across his chest, warm breath ghosting against his nape. 

Without a thought, Lance turns within Keith’s grasp until they are facing each other, eyes still closed, reveling in the delicate balance between sleep and dreams. The motion is of such muscle memory and instinct he’s sure he’d do it even if he hadn’t awoken at Keith’s touch. With gentle tugs, he pulls Keith into him, until he is tucked up against Lance’s chest, their bodies flush against one another, heartbeats melding into one soothing symphony.

Because this, this is something Lance treasures. Keith turning toward him in his most vulnerable state, seeking him out for safety and comfort even with the ghosts of his dream lingering above him like a threat. 

It took years of slowly breaking Keith’s walls down with tender touches and affection and love so earnest, to finally coax his softer more emotional side to the forefront. The first time Keith initiated a hug, Lance was almost too shocked to return it. 

And the first night he turned to Lance for warmth and safety and comfort, Lance nearly cried.

It’s a comfort Lance wishes he didn’t need but one he will gladly give. Forever. Always.

Keith burrows further against Lance’s chest, his hair tickling Lance's cheek, one leg siding between Lance's as he sighs gently against his skin. And Lance’s heart feels ready to burst.

“I’ve got you, love,” he whispers oh so softly into Keith’s hair, kissing promises into his skin.

Keith hums his content into Lance’s chest, the vibration sinking beneath his ribs to overwhelm his heart until it has at last burst, surrounding the man in his arms with all his warmth and love and care.

And together they are soothed back into gentle sleep, sweet smiles on their lips and love in their hearts.

Because sometimes Keith has nightmares.

But Lance will always be there to wash them away.


	2. Here In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is very much in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keithtober/Klancetober Day 6: Familiar

Lance isn’t entirely sure when it happened.

But he damn sure knows how.

It’s in the way Keith smiles soft and shy like he’s unused to the tug on his heartstrings. In the chuckles of laughter that escape raw and unbidden, surprising him into further peals. The way he glares when he’s annoyed, taps his fingers when agitated and drinks too fast and eats too slow. In the little crease he gets in his forehead when he’s concentrating or focused and his tongue peeks out between his lips. In the unruly hair that sits along his nape, all out of control and untamable.

In every quirk of his eyebrow, every huff of breath, every twinge of his nose, and soft caress. 

In the hard shell facade he stubbornly maintains that only serves to hide the soft warm interior. How he’s stubborn and unrelenting in nearly everything he does. How he seeks Lance’s warmth and touch when his anxiety gets the better of him. How he hums and sings in soft undertones when he thinks no one is watching.

The way his features soften every time he sees Lance, whether it’s been a day, an hour, or even a minute they’ve been parted. It doesn’t matter, it’s always the same.

Pure unadulterated head-over-heels love. The very same that resides in Lance's heart. 

It’s a feeling Lance is becoming beautifully familiar with. One he embraces with open arms.

Lance leans against the doorframe to their bedroom with mugs in hand and takes a small sip of his coffee, wincing as it burns his tongue. He takes another.

Early morning light filters in through the curtains, washing the room in a soft glow and illuminating the still sleeping figure half-hidden amongst the pillows and sheets. Keith is sprawled on his stomach, a bare pale shoulder peeking out from beneath the comforter framed by dark hair that spills out across the pillow like ink on paper. 

He’s beautiful every minute of the day but like this, caught in the gentle waves of quiet dreams, Keith seems truly soft and radiant. Even after a rough night of nightmares and seeking comfort, come morning, sleep has smoothed out the hard edges of his features to expose the innocence beneath.

And this, this is Lance’s favorite time of day.

With a soft smile, Lance approaches the bed, setting his coffee down on the bedside table and keeping a firm hold of the other. Carefully, he leans across their shared bed and ever so gentle kisses Keith’s parted lips.

“Good morning, love,” he whispers against chapped lips.

Keith scrunches his nose as he’s pulled from his dreams and Lance’s heart melts. He kisses him again, this time lingering until Keith manages to wipe away a few of the cobwebs of sleep and softly kisses him back.

“Mmmm morning,” Keith breathes, smiling into the kiss.

“I brought you coffee.” Lance presents the second mug to the still bleary-eyed Keith, watching as blinks heavily to focus on the offering. He shifts to sit up, struggling against the pull of sleep a bit before he finally manages to lean half-sprawled against the headboard and take the proffered mug. 

The brew is light brown in color, overpowered with creamer and sugar until the coffee is no longer distinguishable from a dessert.

Just the way Keith likes it.

“Did you now?” Keith says, voice still tinged with sleep. But he’s smiling and takes a deep inhale over the mug before letting out a happy sigh.

And there’s that familiar pull at Lance’s heart. His smile turns fond. “I did.”

Keith hums in approval and takes a sip, eyes closing with content. He leans into Lance as Lance settles back against the headboard with his own cup and goes quiet for a moment, head on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance takes a swig from his mug. The bitter taste of dark rich coffee washes over his tongue and down his throat in a satisfied sigh. 

Keith leans further into his space as Lance brings his mug down and he glances over to find him staring at his dark coffee. With a huff, Keith looks up and meets Lance’s keen gaze. 

“Black like your heart,” he says with a grin and a raise of his eyebrows.

Lance chuckles. “You love my heart.” 

They both take another sip, bodies melting into one another under the sway of much-needed caffeine.

“Unfortunately, I do,” Keith sighs. He takes a long drink from his cup, giving an exaggerated satisfied sigh as he finishes. He raises his mug in cheers and flashes Lance a smug smile. “Especially when it makes you bring me coffee in bed.”

“Mmmm don’t get used to it.”

Keith lets out a doubtful hum as he melts further into Lance’s side. “That’s what you said the last time. And the time before that.”

“I’ve grown compliant, I see.” Lance shifts, dislodging Keith for a moment to extract his arm and throws it around Keith’s shoulders before they settle back down against each other.

Keith yawns, slipping an arm around Lance’s middle, mug teetering dangerously in his loose grip as he closes his eyes and mumbles, “Don’t blame me, you started it.”

With a chuckle, Lance reaches over and gently takes Keith’s half full mug before he spills. He sets it safely next to Keith on the bedside table. Then he eases into Keith’s hold, going nearly boneless as Keith’s hand starts caressing his hip just above the waistband of his boxers.

His heart swells, beating to the rhythm of this overwhelming emotion, cadence not dissimilar to Keith's own. Full of life and love and happiness beyond any he had ever dreamed he would find. But it’s here, slowly falling back asleep in his arms, warm breaths ghosting over his ribs.

He smiles in the face of his future. “Guess I just can’t help myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
